Field of the Invention
There are numerous types of electrodes which are adapted to be secured to the human body for taking electrical measurements. This invention is of such an electrode and it is of improved construction. The structure of the electrode of the present invention includes a cylindrical portion a) open at one end which one end has an outwardly extending flange end, and b) at the other end, the cylindrical portion is substantially closed by an annular member which has a central opening. This central opening is sized for snug captivating passage of the male projecting portion of a conventional male head of a lead wire. The distal end of the male portion is captivated in conductive adhesive gel within the cylindrical portion. The adhesive gel is of an axial length greater than the projecting length of the head captivated in it and the gel extends slightly beyond the flange. The terminal end of the gel projecting beyond the flange is protectively covered by a removable liner, which may be removed. Thereafter, the gel is applied to the body of a wearer to which it is adhesively secured by the adhesive in the gel.